I Knew You Were Trouble
by heroesfan1
Summary: She'd known he was trouble from the beginning. She still fell for him.


_She knew he'd be trouble._

She had just known. The second he'd walked into that cafe with Peter, talking about how he'd changed, found redemption and whatever. She hadn't believed him, not one bit... But then he convinced her. With apologetic words, witty remarks and those eyes that seemed to sparkle when ever she looked into them. She'd fallen. Every single bit of her had fallen for him, and she knows that that's why she's never going to forgive him. Really. Never.

The doorbell rang, and she rose from her seat at the kitchen counter, softly padding over to the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole, it was probably just Peter coming over to talk to her about what happened. He had said he'd stop by.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was his eyes. They had darkened considerably, and his hair was sticking up in unmistakable spikes. Her stomach gave a lurch, and she felt her knees weaken. Just at the sight of him. She stumbled backward, and he stepped calmly through the threshold of their, yes their, apartment. A surge of anger shot through Claire, and she leapt forward, shoving him roughly backward. He stumbled backward, hitting his head on the doorframe.

"I trusted you!" She yelled. "I thought you had changed! For the better, for the good!" The spinning in her head was getting nauseating. "Molly, Sy? Molly?" And she hates him even more when she realised she had used her pet name for him. She fell to a crumpled heap on the cold, hard floor.

She felt him kneel down next to her, and then a cool, callused finger running down the side of her face. Without warning or permission, her heart rate sped up.

"Oh, poor little Claire." He mocked quietly into her ear. "Trusted the wrong person again, did you?" She felt his strong arms pull her into him, and too tired to fight any longer, she let him. He encircled her, his warmth, smell, they drew her into him, and it was at that moment she knew she had completely fallen, in every aspect of the word.

"Sylar...I.." He shushed her, wiping away her tears with that smile that she loved so much. The smile that had cheered her up on more than one occasion, the smile that had made her give in to him, every single time. "I hate you." She whispered, and Sylar grinned fully when he felt the tingling in the back of his neck.

"No, you don't." He leaned in a little closer, so he could whisper directly into her ear. "You love me." Tears fell more freely from Claire's eyes.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked in a broken voice. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to be alone, Claire." He said, repeating those words from so many moons ago. "And somehow, you're supposed to help me." He smirked darkly, cupping her cheek gently and drawing her in, until their lips touched. Again and again and again.

And when he finally pulled away, Claire's breathless and gasping, like she's drowning. And oddly, that's how she felt like. Like she was drowning.

"Don't do this to me," She begged, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please..." Sylar chuckled, leaning down to kiss the hollow of her throat, enjoying the gasps that came from her.

"And what exactly am I doing to you, Claire?" He whispered against her skin, nibbling on the skin behind her ear. She didn't answer, her head lolling back as his tongue created small patterns on her skin.

"You're making me fall in love with you," She whispered venomously, and it's not true, because she already has. "And I will never, ever forgive you for this."

This elicited another dark chuckle from him, as he carried her up, hero style toward their bedroom.

"I knew you were trouble." She whispered against the skin on his neck, closing her eyes.

He snorted. "Kind of came with the territory."

And for some crazy reason, she can't help but smile.

* * *

**Okay...Not really part of the Valentine's day spirit but...Taylor was insisting that I write this*helpless shrug* This was calling me(over the radio) Hope you liked this! Please review!;) Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
